1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool having a reciprocally driving mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool, precisely, a pneumatic powered saw tool, utilizes air pressure and an air cylinder for driving a saw blade to reciprocally move and achieve a cutting effect. The conventional hand tool has a driving shall and a piston mounted in a main cylinder in a casing. A controlling valve inputs compressed air into the main cylinder. The compressed air pushes the driving shaft and the piston to move forward. The piston has a channel defined in an outer periphery of the piston for switching an input point of the compressed air, such that the driving shaft and the piston are moved backward for enabling reciprocal movements of the saw blade.
However, a pneumatic power of the conventional hand tool relies on a compressed air to push the driving shaft and the piston to reciprocally move. A pushing power of the compressed air is not strong enough such that a cutting speed of the conventional hand tool is also not fast enough. The saw blade will be stuck in a thicker workpiece due to the weak driving power.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool having a reciprocally driving mechanism to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.